Unbreakable When We Fade
by harley-kenickie
Summary: Caroline is relaxing at a random bar. Stefan shows up at the right place. (Post 6x08)


**Unbreakable When We Fade**

Stefan wore a classic, navy t-shirt with dark jeans. He had no one to impress, that part was done on its own time. He strutted into the shadowy open mic session. The pub was entirely less foggy than most and the small stage had most of the guests attention. This included a very familiar face at the bar.

Caroline was in one of her tightest pairs of jeans, stilettos and a low cut sweater.

And she had just met his stare.

"You look great," He greeted as he leaned forwards against the bar, slightly tilting his head to the right to look at her.

She continued to sway to the melody, to keep her elbows lazily leaned back on the counter and to focus her eyes on the up and coming band. Caroline may have been drinking, but she still knew who she didn't like.

"Thanks."

But, damn it, Stefan looked good. And, damn it, so did she. They made eye contact again and she didn't break away. He ordered them a round of her favorite.

Caroline smirked, "You remember?"

"You're my drinking buddy, you know," He handed her a tumbler, "And my best friend."

Her gaze burned through the bottom of her glass, "Good to know."

"And the woman who stole my heart without letting either one of us know it."

Caroline now observed him as the rest of his liquid was drawn back.

His scent was the same as she'd experienced all before.

And it killed her intensity.

"You should go. I _was_ here first," The usual head bob and curl toss.

Stefan couldn't help but admire and understand where he stood.

Caroline allowed his hand to slip into the small of her back, his confidence to win them both over, and his will to lead them out on the dance floor. Stefan rested each hand gingerly on her protruding waist, desperate circles soon danced across the sensitive skin there. She focused on his lusting orbs and let the music persuade her hips, not his movements. The blonde beauty rested her hands on his collar and couldn't seem to keep them still either. The small hairs on the back of his neck were soon combed through multiple times.

Their breathing equalled and the crowd slowed to a much more human speed.

Stefan whispered, "Caroline Forbes... If only I had noticed the power you have over me sooner."

"If only," Her thick lashes flicked up to meet his gaze, "If only it had taken me a bit longer."

"Didn't it?" Steven's eyebrows mushed together and his forehead creased.

The couple on stage dragged out the song, the truth and the love in the room.

Caroline's hips were on an unstoppable train to drive him wild, "What're we doing?"

His voice was small, "Giving in to it. All of it. Forgetting our issues and just enjoying each other. Isn't that a good future?"

"I should know better," Her golden polish vanished into the heart of his 'hero-hair'.

"I know that feeling."

Their heads went light, floating up into the rafters and dissolving into the others.

Caroline gently rubbed their noses together, "But you're _you_."

"I can't stop thinking about you," Stefan waltzed his fingers beneath her loose top, causing the nerves everywhere else to cry out in jealousy. Her inhale was cut short.

And he noticed his affect on her.

"Stop saying those sweet things."

Stefan subconsciously licked his lips, both sets of eyes on the others now.

The rift between seemed like a canyon. Neither vampire could take such a separation much longer. So the melody played on through their souls and as they realized how right it felt entangled together, Caroline did what he said.

She gave in.

And the kiss was brilliant. It wasn't an unfulfilled hunger unleashing itself into the others mouth. It was no where near a lusting disaster of tongue pyrotechnics. This kiss, this first kiss, was exactly how the pair had always been. This kiss was loving and willing and caring and trusting and benefiting and understanding and staying and fleeting and listening and sitting and drinking and helping and lusting.

This kiss was them.

Their eyes twinkled into the others and her smile brought one out in his own features. Stefan wrapped her up in his arms and lifted her lightly. She held on to his back and bent her knees as her feet left the ground. A squeal of excitement passed through her lips. A chuckle of approval escaped his.

"Let's just be us, Caroline," He spoke from the depths, "Let's be unbreakable."

Caroline's smile caused another well-written kiss from her partner.


End file.
